Can I Bite You?
by The Unknown Thing
Summary: Naruto is turned and taken in by a vampire lord. How will he grow and change without the stigma of the kyuubi? Yaoi. Don't like don't read. SasuNaruNeji and other pairings. xover YYH.


Can I Bite You?

Summary: Near death after a severe beating, Naruto is found by the Vampire lord, Kosuke Menai. He is then turned and taken in as the lords adopted son. Due to the transition of human to Vampire his body dies and with it the Kyuubi and its stigma, its power however remains. The Kyuubi's stigma is the whisker marks. AU fic. Crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho.

Disclaimer: I, The Unknown Thing of unknown origins, do not own anything of Naruto's… except maybe a lock of his hair-drools- (Strong wind blows the hair away) Nooooo!-runs away trying to catch it- Nothing! I own NOTHING!!-Cries-

Legend:

"Speech"

"_Vampire Speech"_ (They have their own language.)

'Thoughts'

'_Makaian/Demonic language'_

/Telepathy/

Chapter1: Just a Little Nip…

It was a relatively normal day for the relatively not-so-normal Uzumaki Naruto, who, if the story progressed the way it was supposed to, would've become known as Kohona's no.1 loudest, most hyper-active and unpredictable ninja. However since I, the authoress, have screwed with the plot line that will never happen.

Now as I was saying, it was a normal day for our dear Naru-chan, which meant that he: was glared at wherever he went; was unable to enter shops without being shouted at; couldn't walk down the street without being shoved and lastly got beaten up at the end of the day for existing in the first place (I think that's all of it).

The only difference this time was that instead of beating him senseless and leaving him laying in a broken heap to crawl home afterwards, the blows only became worse, glass from the bottles they were holding ripping his skin mercilessly over and over again.

He'd given up on screaming when he started to throw up blood from his torn throat. The pain was enough to make him pass out but the never ending rain of blows preventing him from closing his eyes for more than a second made sure he was awake throughout the torture.

Then, as every thing started to go cold and dark, the sharp hits lessened, the mob's angry shouts turned to fearful cries. Peering at the crowd the four year old stared, for one light-headed moment Naruto thought he saw an angel through the parting the crowd, until he saw the 'angels' eyes and came crashing back to reality, those glaring green orbs were dark, focused and aimed at him; the emotions flickering in those emerald depths were non-existent, a killers eyes, a demon's eyes. Slowly, gracefully, the strange angel/demon male made his way towards Naruto's prone form in the middle of the alley the villagers-none to gently-dragged him into. Every move made to stop the male was tossed aside easily along with any idiot who got in the way of his goal.

Just as the man was few steps away from Naruto, one of the more intelligent villagers turned and ran from the alley starting a small stampede as the others hurried to follow him leaving Naruto alone with the dark haired male.

Sharp green eyes locked with dimming blue ones as the stranger made his way over to the fallen blonde, the emerald orbs taking in every cut, broken bone and bruise as the child lay dying.

The scent of innocent blood was what had lured him to the alley in the first place; that something human could posses such innocence intrigued him. And when he saw the damage being dealt to the little blonde he couldn't help but move to the frail things side. Reaching out slightly when he knelt next to the child he was amused and impressed when the young one whimpered and started to try and drag himself away: the fact that he was able to move at all after such a beating at his age was quite a feat and his throat was so damaged that it was surprising he didn't throw up more blood. That is, it was impressive until he saw the faint red energy licking at the boys' wounds-healing them-that's when it all made sense: Kyuubi.

Naruto was scared: he didn't know what to do. The man had stopped the villagers, true, but the last time the villagers were stopped by someone other than Hokage-jiji they took him away somewhere else and made him hurt ten times worse. What if that man was going to do the same? He made a noise. He had to get away! Now! He began to crawl, the burning pain that ran through his body at his every movement made it difficult to drag himself away. The coldness from before came back with a vengeance as well as the darkness that clouded his vision. Absently he realised he was being lifted by a pair of strong, cold arms and the feeling of icy lips pressed against his own didn't even process in his mind…but the pain did.

The Kyuubi child's life was slipping away, not even the great fox would be able to stop the impending chill of death that would soon be upon the little one. He on the other hand could and would save him… but not from death. The boy would die and then live again under his careful care, after all, what sort of Sire would he be if he didn't look after his own changeling?

Smiling softly, another thought occurred to him: if the boy held a power like their own, power that was left after the beast's passing, and no traces of a mark could be found, he would be thought a pure blood. The lack of parents would be written off as the cause of them breaking the law and being executed. He would be adopted into the fold, by him of course, for he knew the boy would be a better son than a subordinate and would be accepted as such by the Coven. Yes, a son.

Gently lifting the boy into his arms he lowered his lips to the child's own; biting his tongue to make it bleed and forcing it into the boy's mouth and down his throat.

He felt the child stiffen in his arms as the blood and saliva from his mouth entered the wounds inside the little one's throat, of course it would hurt: only the combination of vampire saliva and blood could trigger the transformation; the process in which the body's cells die and are remade to fit the change, it was quick but excruciatingly painful. By now the boy was clawing weakly at his arms, tears steaming down his face and his back arching at an unnatural angle, whilst trying to wrench his face free of the hand holding it in place. It was a vain effort.

Slowly the struggles grew weaker and boy's heartbeat slower. The blood was taking its effect on the blonde and soon he would cross, but one more thing had to be done. Pulling away he removed his hand from the boy's chin where he had held him still when he first began to struggle and raised it to his mouth and bit down. The blood he had given the boy from his mouth was enough to trigger the change but not enough to complete it, more blood was required and quickly.

He wanted to scream, but the mouth covering his was smothering his cries. Why? Why was this man doing this to him? God it hurt! It really, really hurt! His throat was burning and he could barely breathe and the numbness was starting to spread to his arms that were trying to get the man to let go. The darkness at the edge of his vision that had disappeared when the pain began returned again and the tongue in his mouth was bleeding making him want to gag. And it burned! His throat was burning up and it was spreading quickly throughout his body, he felt as if his body was on fire! Make it stop! Please… please… damn-it s-stop it! He arched his back trying to move, get the man away from him, something.

He was crying, had been for a while now, and his body was heavy and numb and everything was dark and blurry and cold. At least the pain was gone. Nothing seemed real anymore, his thoughts were slow and not really relevant to anything.

The icy lips left for a moment and were then replaced by a wrist. Oh the wrist…it was the one that had held his head…it was gone? The clouds were nice, all fluffy and stuff. Then why hadn't he struggled? The big hat jiji-chan wore was funny. Why… what was that stuff in his mouth? It was nice, sweet but something wasn't right…what was that on his mouth? Oh yeah, there was a wrist pressed to his mouth…that meant he was drinking blood…odd why wasn't he panicking.

He suddenly felt hungry for some reason. REALLY hungry, as if he hadn't eaten for many days…no, days weren't long enough, it burned his insides much more than a few measly days… it felt like he hadn't eaten in…years. He was so hungry and this…blood seemed to make the hunger go away: soothing away the burning feeling and making it all better. It was good so good, he needed more. He couldn't believe that he had thought the man would have hurt him. The stranger was giving him something that made him feel amazing.

All too soon the wrist was being tugged out of the rather firm grip his newly grown fangs had on it, the man spoke, coaxing him to let go and succeeding after promises of giving him more of that delicious blood. 'He'd better not be lying.' Naruto thought with a growl.

He smirked. The child certainly was eager to feed which would make it easier when it came to getting him to hunt willingly. He stood carefully cradling the boy in his arms as said boy liked his lips clean of blood. After he finished he quickly fell asleep. Hopefully the willingness wasn't just from the near death state he was in or else next time there might be a struggle, but, for now he needed fresh blood-human of course- and would need to continue feeding for at least three days to get his strength up.

Just as he was about to hunt there was a 'poof' of smoke and he found himself surrounded by ninja. They were the ones with masks and tight suits. They were the…erm…oh yeah! The ANBU, some sort of highly skilled ninja squad. Yeah right. Then of course there was an old man dressed in white and red robes, the Hokage he thought.

"Sarutobi." He nodded.

The old man sighed before looking him in the eye "Kosuke. It's been decades since I last saw you and you haven't changed a bit," he chuckled "not that I'm surprised, your kind never age." The man known now as Kosuke smiled "True, unfortunately your kind do. You've gotten old Sarutobi, too old for this Ninja job. But your not here to talk to me about age now are you?"

"No, I'm here to ask why you have Naruto and why you have changed him." The Sandime of Kohona looked stern now, friendly banter thrown out the window.

"Why did you change him?"

"I had no other choice the boy was dying; your precious villagers were beating him to death. On the up-side the demon inside him has passed on; I thought you'd like to know since it died when his body did." The ANBU had started when he told of the Kyuubi's death but recovered quickly the Hokage however remained impassive staring straight at him. "You didn't answer my question; you could have taken him to the hospital to be treated why didn't you take him there?"

"Because, he's too innocent and he…would make a good son. I couldn't leave him in this village where he would be hurt every day because of the monster inside of him." The Hokage sighed once more looking sadly at the sleeping form in Kosuke's arms noting the usually present whisker marks were gone from the boy's cheeks. "Fine." He whispered "What's done is done, I cannot change that. Naruto is yours as is the custom of your kind but I would like that he is brought back here in time for the Gennin exam so that he can become a Ninja as he has wanted to be one for a while now."

Kosuke didn't even need to consider it "No need to wait, he will be attending the Academy daily in a few weeks. He needs to get settled in with the Coven before he attends any school. See you then..." And with that he disappeared.

Unknown: Whoot! First chapter finished! This is the first story I've ever published so please tell me your views. I have some poems posted and so far I've had good comments so I'm hoping to get some good responses with this though the ending was a little lame. I just coudn't think up anything else.

Naruto: I died and you turned me into a fricken' vampire, what gives?

Unknown: (pouts) wassup? I think it's cool. Now with out your whisker marks instead of looking cute (which i fuin' love) your going to look sexy!

Naruto: (looks put out) but I liked my whiskers.

Sasuke: (pops up from who-knows-where) I like it.

Neji: (sticks his head in from the kitchen) me too.

Naruto: (stares) why are you wearing a pink apron?

Neji: (shrugs) I dunno.

Unknown: OO' How did you get out of my closet? Get back in there and confess that you want a threesome with Naru!

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: ...

Neji: ...

Unknwon: ...Oops did I say that out loud? He-he! Gotta run!

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
